Sweet Spot
by Helyna
Summary: Kanda is having a bad day. But then, he discovered something he like from Allen. Maybe today is not so bad, after all. Yullen. KandaxAllen


**A/N : I have always wanted to write this. Sorry about the bad grammar and spellings, it's unbeta'ed.**

**Pairing : Yullen. And that means yaoi. Don't like, don't read.**

**It's T rated, because of Kanda's dirty mouth.**

* * *

><p>Kanda was having a bad day.<p>

In the morning, when he tried to tied up his hair, he realize all his hairtie are gone. Soon, he found out that the stupid rabbit is the one who stole it. After some time, he manage to retrive his hairtie with Lavi running, searching for Lenalee.

And when he went to the cafetaria for breakfast after training, he found the beansprout eating his breakfast, with the stupid rabbit talking about stupid stuff with a big grin on his face. That enough already make him in a bad mood.

After that, when he tried to go train again, that stupid chief of his called all of the exorcists to help him cleaning the science department. He called him for fucking cleaning duty? What the fuck.

Kanda growled to himself when he move a big box of books. At least no one disturb him.

"Kanda?" a voice came from his side. Fuck. Now he can't even have some time alone.

He looked to the side to see the beansprout looking at him with those silver blue eyes, his head tilted slightly. Shit. He looks cute like that. Now, now, control youself Kanda. You are Yuu Kanda. You have perfect control over your body. Don't blushed, don't do anything stupid.

"Kanda?" Allen called out again.

"Shut up, beansprout." he said.

"It's Allen. Can't you remember it?" Allen frown.

"Yes I can. It's beansprout." Kanda said.

Allen glare. Oh god, those eyes.

"Oh yeah, you're just so stupid you can't remember a name as simple as 'Allen'." he said.

By this time, all the exorcists and science department had looked their way, looking for the source of the voice.

"Who are you calling stupid, stupid." he growled. He pointed Mugen to Allen around the chest, but without taking it out of it's sheat.

"You are." Allen answered. Kanda growled and lunged forward, aiming for his chest, the box in his arm had been thrown somewhere. Allen, taken aback by his action stumble a little.

Kanda didn't expected Allen to stumble and he accidently poke Allen on his side. Just below his ribcage and above his hips. Kanda wouldn't think it would stop the beansprout though. It did though.

"Eeeeeekk!" Allen shrieked, just like a girl and his legs wobbled. He fell to the ground instantly. What the fuck.

Kanda and all the exorcists and science department looked agape at the fallen boy.

"Kanda! You bastard! Wait until I regain my feeling on my legs and I'll kill you!" Allen shouted, blushing madly. Wow, he didn't know the beansprout had it in him.

Kanda smirked. He looks so cute like that. With face blushing madly and legs can't move at all. That's tempting.

Kanda smirked down at Allen. "So that's you sweet spot, huh? Didn't know you have it. You better not let any of you enemy know." his smirk widened when Allen's face flushed even more.

"Shut up, you bastard!" he shouted.

Kanda frowned, he didn't like that remark. At all. Maybe he needs to give lesson to the beansprout. Kanda smirked again, sending shiver down Allen's body. Oh, yes, he is so going to use this opportunity.

Kanda poke Allen again on his side, making the boy shrieked again. "Kanda!" he shouted. Yes, he wouldn't let this pass.

He grabbed the smaller boy and throw him over one of his shoulder, making the boy screamed. "Waaa! Kanda! Put me down!" he shouted.

"No." Kanda said and walk toward the door of the science department.

That day, the finders found Kanda carrying Allen on his shoulder toward his room. And since that day, they swore not to go near Kanda's room everytime Kanda brought the white hair boy into his room.

And you could almost see Kanda poking Allen's side everyday, all the while smirking to himself.

Well, at least he found something else to do than snapping at other people.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : so, how is it? Like it? Hope so.**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
